Citra the Dhole
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Citra |Full Name =Citra the Dhole |Nicknames = |Age =27 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Dhole |Alignment =Neutral Evil |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'3" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' , white, and black;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =The Thundering Armada |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =The Thundering Armada |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Yurashia Egg Army;Cloudtop Freedom Fighters;Daichi the Komainu |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Armada footsoldier |Skills =Skilled w/ naginata |Abilities =Advanced combat |Powers = |Weaponry =Naginata }} is one of the footsoldiers of The Thundering Armada, and one of the few members that is a regular Mobian animal, as opposed to being a Mobianoid yōkai or any other mythical creature of Asian origin. Physical Description A fairly lean dhole who stands a little over three feet tall, Citra has a medium-length, somewhat blunt muzzle, medium-sized, rounded ears that stand upright, and a somewhat long and bushy tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a white muzzle, eye markings, chest, and stomach, and a black tail tip. Her hair, which is shoulder-length and somewhat straight, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless top, pauldrons, jeans, gauntlets over top of elbow-length, fingerless gloves, and boots, as well as two studs in her left ear. History Joining The Armada Abilities A well-trained combatant in her own right, Citra has quite a few years of experience under her belt, and it shows. She wields a naginata as her weapon of choice, and it gives her a bit of extra reach in combat, which generally helps her to keep her opponent at arm's length. When deprived of her weapon, she has no problems fighting with her fists and feet, and can hit surprisingly hard. Being a canine, she has strong jaws and sharp teeth, and can deliver a nasty bite. Strengths/Resistances Citra has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Citra has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'The Thundering Armada' - **'Ardashir the Bat' - **'Vanna the Oryx' - Allies *'The Thundering Armada' - **'Ardashir the Bat' - **'Vanna the Oryx' - **'Hachiro Shimasu' - **'Arata Mori' - **'Asuka Mori' - **'Taro the Oni' - **'Kagayaki Honda' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - *'Daichi the Komainu' - Family Romance Personality Citra typically comes off as impassive and blunt. To her, her role within the Armada is simply a job, and she typically bears no grudges or personal ill towards any of the Armada's foes. Once she sets upon a task, she focuses upon it with silent determination, and is incredibly stubborn when it comes to making sure she gets her job done; virtually nothing can sway her into straying from her given task. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Canines Category:Dholes Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Naginata Category:The Thundering Armada Category:Lawful Evil